Drakken's Daughter
by AnimalCookie
Summary: About 15 years ago, Drakken had a daughter. Smart and evil with Shego as a role model not a good mix.
1. Spring Break

**Hey everyone! This is my 1st KP FanFic, so I hope you all like! Let me know if you do!

* * *

**

"Daddy!" I shot through the door and grabbed my father in a bear hug.

"Sweetie! I thought you weren't coming for at least another week?" he smiled at my early return.

"I know, I kept bugging mom until she let me leave school a week early before Spring Break. It's okay, right? I know that I didn't really call."

"Is it all right? Baby, you can see me anytime! I'm almost disappointed you waited so long!"

Hello. My name is Tiffany Trap, sometimes my friends call me TT, but they just do it to be weird. I live in Florida with my mom during the school year, and my dad any chance I get. They don't really like each other that much and they never did get married – but what's new these days? My mother says that when she and my dad met, he was different – or she thought that he was.

They hit it off right away, but she couldn't stand being with him by the time I was born. She tried; she really did for those long nine months that I was swelled up in her stomach, but they just weren't the right types for each other. At last they made one final decision together before never talking to each other again, and that was what the living arrangements should be. My dad peacefully agreed that his life would be too dangerous or too busy to raise me. They agreed that until I turned eight, I would live and grow with my mother. I desperately waited for that year when I could finally visit my dad. I was always told about him, and told I had to wait until I was eight, but back then it never seemed fair.

I am now a fifteen-year-old, black hair, female living a pretty normal life. I've got a million friends, but really only five close ones. I have a boyfriend who I know is cheating on me, but I haven't felt like dropping the bomb on him. I always make up some lame excuse, or make sure to plan something for Friday and Saturday nights so I don't have to go out with him. I go to a Catholic school, and he goes to a public school on the other side of town. I talk to him all of the time online, but that's the easiest way for me not to show my anger. I'm sure my dad or his assistant can help me learn how to tell him go jump in a lake.

Now don't get me wrong, I LOVE my mother. She is the strongest woman I've ever met, she works a full time job while managing my exceedingly busy schedule, and has taught me just about everything I know about life. I get my large IQ from her, but I know that I am mostly like my father. I love science and testing the limits to see what I can come up with. My science teacher says that I could be the world's next Thomas Edison, Albert Einstein, or Benjamin Franklin, if I would try and use my knowledge for worthwhile causes, like finding a cure for cancer or something crazy. I'd much rather spend my hours of doing something that's fun and productive – plus I know it makes my dad happy.

"Hey Dr. D! Sorry I'm late this morning, I wasn't feeling well and…" I heard Shego from the foyer, "Oh my gosh! Tiff! It's you!" she ran and gave me a hug. We were literally like sisters, and our bond couldn't be stronger – of course I never told mom that I had grown so close to her. If she hated anyone more than my dad, she hated Shego worse. Yes, that's correct, my dad is Drew Lipsky. Most people call him Drakken, Dr. Drakken, Dr. D (only Shego does really), but I just call him dad.

"Shego! It's been so long! How are you?"

"Well, it's been kind of quiet these last few weeks. Your dad's working on something, and that brat Kim Possible has been busy with tests and other villains. How about you? Still getting along with that adorable boyfriend of yours?"

"Well…" I drifted, "We can talk about him later. So what is this big project?"

"Well, I was trying to have it done for you by next week so it could be a surprise and all. So you're just going to have to wait until it's done," My dad played.

"Please daddy! Just one little clue, please? I love you," I returned.

"I heard you got your permit," Shego flipped over the subject knowing that my father couldn't resist my begging.

"I DID! Here, look!" I drew the small card out of my pocket. "Isn't it awesome? Mom says that she's not going to get me a car. It's not in our "budget." Daddy?" I pushed out my bottom lip.

"Maybe for your birthday," he replied.

That night at dinner, Shego stayed to make sure my dad didn't blow up the kitchen or kill both of us in the process. "Hey Dr. D, I know she just got here and all, but what would you say letting her stay at my place for the night? I'm getting this feeling that she has some girl problems to talk about with another girl," Shego offered while I was unpacking in my room.

"I don't know Shego. She trusts me to talk. Doesn't she?" he rubbed a towel over one.

"Drakken, all girls want to be able to talk to their dads about personal things, but they just can't. Besides, knowing her, she's going to be up all night trying to find that surprise you have hidden. Just make things easy for all of us, and let her stay for tonight. You're almost done, you'll probably have it finished by the time we arrive tomorrow."

"You know, I think that this is the first time you're confident in one of my designs."

"Because I doubt Kimmie's going to mess it up."

"Oh, okay. She can stay with you - under three conditions. One, no throwing plasma at her. Two, no all-nighter. And three, careful on the sugar intake. I've only known my daughter for seven years, but that's enough time to realize that with my evilness and her mother's genius, she will go crazy, and I mean crazy enough to where she'll pull an all-nighter and then you'll have to use your plasma, so it's just best if the sugar's limited. All right?"

"You got it Doc. No plasma, go to bed on time, and little sugar. Trust me, I can handle Tiff. I just want to make sure that everything's okay with her."

"Tiffany! Can you come down here?" my dad called from below.

"Coming!" I shouted folding my last shirt in. "What's up?"

"You're going to stay at Shego's tonight. Girl-chat… and stuff."

"Cool!"

"Come on, we better get going. See you in the AM Drakken!" Shego pulled me out the door.

Once we were safely inside her apartment, Shego went into the fridge and pulled out a tub of sugar free ice cream.

"You're on a diet?" I asked surprised.

"Well, one does have to look good in this suit, and your dad said no sugar," she put three scoops in each of the two bowls.

"Oh, my dad knows nothing! I've had sugar before!"

"Well, what happened that time?"

"I'm not sure. My memories blurry and I think I may have blacked out, but that's not important!"

"Just stick without sugar tonight and we may get to run some tests these next couple of weeks," Shego laughed. I loved being with her! She was even cooler though when she was fighting Kim Possible. The agility in her moves were incredible, and the mathematics that each one had required. If her mother wasn't the perfect role model, Shego definitely was.

We went into her room and sat on her king-sized bed. 'A good sleep comes from a good mattress' she would always say to me. There was nothing on TV, so we just decided to talk. After about and hour and a half of random chitchat, Shego finally arrived at the subject she had been baiting me with all night.

"Hey Tiff, you seemed to avoid the question earlier about your boyfriend. Everything okay between you two?"

"No. I wish it was, but he's hiding something from me."

"Like what?"

"He's cheating on me with like four other girls."

"Are you sure? I mean, how do you know?"

"Our school was evacuated early the other day from a gas leak, so I thought that if I ran, I could reach him as his class was letting out. Well, I did, and I found him making out with one of my ex-best friends."

"Did you do anything?" She investigated.

"No, how could I? I hate those scenes in movies where a girl sees her boyfriend kissing her mortal enemy and rushes in to stop them, and then he begs her not to leave, and she says it's over! I couldn't bring myself to that situation. I was going to ask what you think I should do. I'm actually kind of glad that you asked instead of me having to bring up the story."

"Are you sure that it was him that was kissing that girl? Are you sure that it wasn't another guy?"

"No, I'm sure. He's got this tattoo on his arm, and I knew that it was him. I've seen him with a bunch of girls on the weekends too. I make up a lie that I'm busy, and then I follow him around town with him and a new girl every night. Can you just like shoot him with plasma or something?" I begged.

"Sorry, saving it for Kimmie. I say do the dramatic effect. It makes him look like an idiot, and everyone turns to love you!"

"Shego… okay. But if I'm going to do it big, I want to do it really big."

"You're just like your father."

"Thanks. So is there a way that we could like hack into a TV channel and I could do like a huge report. That would be so cool!" I imagined.

"Slow down! We'll figure something out. So how's your life besides the guy?"

"Great! I've got a perfect A in science, but my teacher thinks that I'm using my knowledge for the wrong reasons."

"They always do."

"How about you?"

"Okay. Kind of grossed out; Kim's dating her friend Ron now."

"What?! That's just wrong!"

"You're telling me! They're different now. It almost makes it less fun to fight."

"I'd like to kick that boy in the butt! He's so darn annoying! What does Kim see in him?" I wondered.

"Well… I've probably hit her in the head one too many times," Shego laughed. "Kim probably pictures him as so much more. But I swear, if I see them kiss, I'm going to puke!"

"Agreed! So when do you think she's coming back? I've been waiting forever to get another chance to kick her butt!"

"Kim's getting good. I hope you've been practicing."

"Oh, I have," I paused to laugh at a flashback. "There was this guy who likes to hit on me in this really rude way, after I came back from summer break after training with you and dad, and I kicked his butt so hard, I think I've even caught him calling me ma'am once or twice."

"No way."

"Way. It was hilarious!"

"Wow! It's late!" Shego yawned. "Time for bed Tiff. I'm glad you're finally dumping that guy… we'll do some butt kicking… tomorrow."

"Night, Shego," I quietly left for the guest room.


	2. Who's The Winner?

**Sadly, I do not own Kim Possible, but I do own Tiffany. Thanks to **Twila Starla **and **JusticeIsBlind13 **for the review and alerts! You guys rock!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Good morning girls! How was your night?" My dad greeted us. I told him it was great by giving him a huge hug.

"I'm not a girl," Shego retorted back.

"My bad, Shego."

"So Dad, did you finish the surprise yet? Did you?" I looked around his messy lair.

"I did, but you're not going to see it until you help daddy fix an itsy bitsy problem," he responded.

"Sure, dad, anything. That's why I come here every chance I get."

"That's my girl. This way!" he led me to a back room where there was a large hump of metal that was obviously supposed to be some sort of laser.

"You call this an itsy bitsy problem?" I inspected the damage.

"A few months ago, Kim Possible destroyed it, and all of the work that I've put into it just seems to make it worse. Do you think you could help your old man out?"

"Dad… you're not that old. Let me take a quick look at it."

"Thanks Tiff! Just do the best you can honey," he and Shego left the room to continue their next mission.

"Good luck," Shego smirked sarcastically on the way out of the door.

"Do you think she'll like it Shego?"

"Dr. D, she's a fifteen-year-old in search of freedom. Even if this was as destroyed as that laser, she'll be in love with it the moment she lays eyes on it. She is your daughter."

"Isn't it amazing?"

"Yes I'm quite shocked myself. Tiffany's seemed to grow into an exact replica of you and her mother."

"So did you find out what was bugging her last night?" my dad worried.

"Yes. She thinks – knows – that her boyfriend is cheating on her. She just needed some help on how to sort things through. We came to a plan to make that boy's blood boil." Shego chuckled.

"How could anyone cheat on Tiff?"

"Well, she does have that attitude problem."

"What problem?"

"The one where she's your daughter and wants things her way. But other than that, I don't understand it myself. She's a beautiful child – you should be proud."

"Prouder than when I made those BeBe's," my father smiled.

"Man those things were annoying. For once I'm actually kind of glad they failed. So do you think she's going to be able to fix the laser?" Shego questioned.

"I do, Shego. You should see what she made in woodshop last year. The teacher made her destroy it because they considered it too dangerous to keep in the building. I got a picture of it though!"

"Oh my gosh," Shego looked in amazement at the picture, "Maybe I should start working for her instead. You might want to start home schooling her Dr. D. Sounds like her teachers in the public school system are dragging her down."

"I've suggested that, but her mother says that it's public school under their rules or send her to a private boarding school in Germany."

"Wait this ex…friend of yours – her mother – isn't rich is she?"

"Wealthier than most, but not rich. That's one of the main reasons I left her with her mother, I knew she could be taken care of."

"If you could choose again?"

"I wouldn't have let that baby out of my sight. I would have fought for Tiff all of the way to the Supreme Court. My biggest mistake ever was letting that witch take her… Well, I guess it's time to start working. Wait until you hear about my next and best plan ever!"

"Oh, yippee."

"DAD!" I shouted from the back room.

"Tiffany! Are you okay?" he scrambled in.

"I'm fine dad. I'm finished."

"Finished? Already?" he looked over the shiny laser.

"Sorry, I didn't expect it to take this long," I wiped grease off of my face. "You really did some damage to the wiring and Kim crashed the main hard drive when she was attempting to stop you. I had to rewire and reconstruct almost the entire thing. I added a fresh new coat of paint. Do you like?"

"L…L…Like? I LOVE!" he hugged me. "Care to test it out?"

"Really?" I gasped as he tossed me the key. Shego positioned a block of cement and waved me on to fire.

"Sorry Drakken. You'll have to wait for you little test drive until you're out of jail," Kim Possible came bursting through the window.

"Kim Possible?!" My dad took into an offensive position.

"Wait, Kim. If Drakken's here, Shego's there, then who's firing off the laser?" Ron questioned.

"So good to see you again Kim," I waved from the control seat.

"Wow, a laser. Your dad loves trying new things," Kim retorted not worrying about moving out of the way.

"Well, I was considering testing it on that block of cement, but how about I test it on your face first?" I suggested turning the laser to her.

"I'm scared."

"You should be."

"You do remember the part where you're two years younger than us?"

"Then if I'm so unimportant, why do you still remember me?"

"It's not everyday that you find out your arch foe has a daughter that he's been hiding from the world for thirteen years."

"I'm fifteen."

"You were thirteen then. But I must say that last time we met, you weren't too much of a challenge. Maybe it'll be different this time?" she challenged.

"Um, KP, she is Drakken's daughter," Ron reminded.

"Oh, how silly of me! This should be over…" But I cut her off by shooting the laser into the wall. "Aw, you missed."

I just looked at her, "Come get me." Kim started walking forward but couldn't move more than three steps.

"What the?" Ron stuttered not being able to move either.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you guys? I added a special part that forms an invisible fence around whomever I want! Isn't that great?"

"Define great," Kim mumbled.

"Oh, Kim, don't be a sour sport! I'm not going to hurt you two," I promised.

"You're not?" Ron stepped back shocked.

"Of course not! If I hurt you, then what would Shego get to do? It's only fair that she earns her pay."

"I'm perfectly fine with letting the young one do it on her own," Shego sat into a chair.

"Shego… please go finish off Kim Possible before she figures out how to get out of there," my dad required.

"All right! All right, I'm going. Hold your horses Dr. D. So Kimmie, are you ready to finally end this after all of these years?"

"You'll never win Shego!" Kim refused to accept defeat.

Suddenly, the entire room filled in smoke, and the laser shield dissipated, and Kim, Ron, and their rat Rufus were quickly evacuated leaving Shego, my dad, and I choking on the fumes.


	3. The Surprise

**Shorter than I'd like, sorry. Special Thanx to Etherelemental, Twila Starla, and JusticeIsBlind13! Thanx for the awesome reviews!**

"Dad!" I cried out. My foot had slipped and I could barely hang onto the side of the laser.

"Tiff! Where are you?" my dad worried.

"I got her Drakken!" I felt Shego wrap her arm around my waist. "It's okay Tiff, I got you."

"What happened?" My father scrutinized after the smoke had cleared as well as our throats.

"Kim's got friends I guess. At least we know that the laser works," I lightened.

"You make everything to happy, Tiff," my daddy laughed.

"Dad, I'm just trying to make it all right. I can get this room cleaned and that window patched, then before you know it, we'll have that snotty redhead in another shield before you know it. Please relax dad. My yoga teacher says…"

"Your mother got you a yoga teacher?!" he raged.

"Yes," I sighed, "mom says that I need… peace of mind… or… something." The room was quiet. "Any way, my yoga teacher, Mr. Seth Marx, says that the best things come out of those who sit, and relax. We'll figure it out!"

"I love you Tiff. So are you ready for your big surprise?"

"Yea!" I began to glow as Shego blindfolded me and I followed my dad outside. I just couldn't wait! I knew they were taking me in circles on purpose just to raise the suspense and make the walk seem longer. "Dad! Come on, I know your lair's not this big!" I became frustrated.

"Okay, Tiff, now I'm going to show you what the big surprise is, but you have to promise me you're going to take good care of it, and only use it for evil. Promise?"

"YES!" I was still quite impatient. I've never seen m daddy hide something from me for his long before! He must really be determined! Once he as trying to hide a birthday present, but I was told what it was two months before. He felt bad, so he gave it to me early, and tried buying another gift, but he accidentally spilled the beans when he presented me the first gift! So based on that one of many events, I was shocked that my father could hide such an exciting surprise.

I heard a big sheet being pulled off of the machine – or whatever it was. "Okay… Three… Two… One!" Shego released the blindfolding grip she held around my eyes, revealing a brand new car!

"DADDY!" I ran and hugged him. "You built it yourself?"

"Actually, we stole it. I just added a fresh coat of paint to it. It used to be black, and I know you're a fan of blue," he chuckled. "Go sit in the driver's seat!" As I did so, I looked all over looking at the different knobs and buttons. Missile and grenade launchers, hyper drive, even a super sonic air bomb!

"Daddy, I love it so much! Thank you thank you thank you! Can I take it out right now?"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"You don't have the keys," he smiled and tossed the bunch of silver and golden keys over to me. "Now you can."

"Daddy, I love it! But what's with the rest of the keys?"

"The gold one is to the lair, the silver one with a number 1 on it goes to your car, the silver one with a number 2 on it is to my apartment, and the one with a number 3 on it is to Shego's apartment. That way you'll always have somewhere to go if you're sick of you mother."

"Dad, I don't know what to say?"

"Don't say anything. Just bring the car back in one piece including yourself."

"Okay! I'll be back in a couple of hours! Later!" The car screeched around the corner and out of the lair.

"You really trust her out there all alone?" Shego doubted.

"Her mother's going to kill me, isn't she?" Dad stared blankly out the window.

"You better believe it!"


End file.
